Ser Quien Eres
by rose weasleey
Summary: este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT brittana se ubica el in de semana despues de que santana saliera del closet, cntad desde la prespectiva de Brittany... se ubica en lima heights adjacent no soy buena para los summary asi que entren lean y comenten :


ser quien eres

era viernes, al fin, fin de semana, posiblemente el fin de semana mas esperado en la historia de mi vida porque esta semana particularmente había sido muy difícil en la escuela debido a que al queridísimo Finn Hudson se le ocurrió sacar del closet a Santana y por consecuente a mi, aunque aun no estoy segura si soy bicuriosa o no, bueno de lo que si estoy segura es de que quiero a Santana (así que se podría decir que soy "sansexual") y muestra de ello es que estoy aquí...

Les explicare, ase un par de días después de ser sacada del closet Santana tuvo que decirle a sus padres y a su abuela acerca de nosotras y la segunda por desgracia no lo tomo tan bien como ellos y eso dejo muy triste a mi San, se que trata de hacerse la que no le afecta para no ponerme triste pero se ve en sus ojos que de verdad le afecta lo que piense su abuela. hoy al salir de la escuela se fue a su casa y desde entonces no me a hablado lo que me tenía muy preocupada, decidí ir a su casa y llevarle unas flores para levantarle el animo pero cuando llegue la señora López me dijo que creyó que estaba conmigo, lo cual nos preocupo, como la señora López ya había pasado por mucho en la semana no quise que se preocupara mas así que le dije que seguramente esta esperándome haya porque me había quedado hasta tarde practicando con Mike o algo así, el caso es que me creyó y me fui, Santana no había ido a mi casa yo había estado ahí toda la tarde y  
>no dio señales de vida. fui al parque tal vez estaba ahí y no era así, después de varios minutos pensando en donde podría estar recordé que esa mañana me había dicho que extrañaba aquellos días de niña en Lima Hights cuando todo era mas fácil así que me puse en<br>marcha para allá

Y así es como llegue hasta acá, este no es un barrio muy seguro que digamos, si por algo Santana es como es, me encontraba un poco asustada, nunca había venido sola, hay tanta gente y al parecer hoy era día de mercado porque habían muchos puestos y mucha gente comprando trate de buscar su hermosa cabellera obscura entre la gente pero por estos rumbos son muy comunes, aun así no me di por vencida y seguí caminando llegue a la calle donde solía vivir Santana de niña  
>antes de que sus padres decidieran moverse un poco mas cerca de la escuela al parecer ya había caminado mucho porque los puestos eran mucho menos que cuadras atrás. cuando iba caminando frente a la casa de uno de los tíos de San, escuche un grito horrible, un señor hablando en español (si no me falla lo que me a enseñado Mr. Shue en las clases extras para graduarme) dijo algo como "eres una vergüenza para la familia" o "tienes la cabeza llena de comida" me inclino mas por la primera... como sea, el grito me asusto tanto que me escondí a un lado de la ventana para que no me viera, y lo peor fue lo que escuche después, una voz muy familiar pidiendo que la soltara,<br>llorando, después escuche un golpe y el grito de dolor de la chica... era Santana no había duda, sentí como mi corazón se rompió cuando escuche esos gritos desgarradores, no se de donde saque la fuerza (seguramente del ambiente del lugar) pero abrí la ventana y entre llena de enojo asustando a quienes estaban adentro la imagen que vi fue horrible, Santana con su labio sangrando y golpes en los brazos, era sostenida de la muñeca por un hombre moreno y alto supuse que era su tío, el hombre me miro con furia y la cara de Santana se transformo  
>de una de dolor a una de mucha preocupación<p>

-¿y tu quien eres maldita metiche? salte de mi casa o quedaras peor que ella- señaló a Santana  
>-¡suéltela!- fue lo único que pude decir, trate de decirlo con toda la seguridad posible pero mi voz se quebró por el miedo<br>-¡ha! por favor güerita quien te crees ¿superman?- se burlo, mire a Santana y leí en sus labios que decía "vete" mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas  
>-oh ya entiendo, tu eres la novia de este fenómeno jajaja- dijo el señor agitando a Santana como si fuera una maraca<br>- ¡que la suelte le he dicho!- solté con tanta seguridad que lo hice retroceder un paso  
>-valla, tienes muchos huevos para ser mujer... oh claro, eres lesbiana- me miro con furia- si la quieres quítamela- me desafío<br>-britt, no- dijo Santana en un hilo de voz al ver que avanzaba  
>-no te dejare con este animal, no dejare que nadie mas te haga daño por ser quien eres- me acerque y con toda la fuerza que pude le tire un puñetazo al hombre el cual esquivo (soltando a Santana) fácilmente regresándome otro abriéndome el labio, aproveche su confianza al creer<br>que ya había acabado conmigo para tirarle mi patada mas fuerte ahí donde no da la luz, el hombre se doblo y callo de rodillas con la cara completamente roja y podría jurar que vi lagrimas caer de sus ojos, aproveche el momento para tomar a Santana de la mano y sacarla de ahí no sin antes decirle al tipo "tal vez si tengo muchos huevos para ser mujer pero por lo menos los míos no se rompen" ya fuera de ahí corrimos al parque mas cercano y nos sentamos en una banca, sin decir  
>nada solamente ahí sentadas con Santana recostada en mis piernas llorando, sentía como se mojaba mi pantalón pero no me importo, solamente le acaricie el cabello y le dije "todo esta bien" mientras esperaba a que se calmara, sentía un sabor a metal en mi boca supuse que era sangre, así sabia cuando me mordía al comer, después de unos minutos Santana paro de llorar y se sentó, me tomo de la mano<br>-¿porque hiciste eso?  
>-te lo dije, no dejare que nadie mas te lastime por ser quien eres<br>-pudiste salir muy lastimada- dijo al limpiarme la sangre que seguía  
>saliendo de mi labio<br>- al igual que tu- le acaricie el brazo que tenía obvias marcas de golpes que en un par de días se convertirían en grandes moretones- ¿porque estabas con ese señor, San?  
>- vine a tratar de convencer a mi abuela de que seguía siendo la misma, cuando llego mi tío y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, lo acompañe a su casa y empezó a gritarme y... bueno tu viste- dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo y una lagrima se estrello con el piso- ¿como supiste que estaba aquí?<br>- en la mañana dijiste que extrañabas los días cuando vivías aquí  
>¿no?- la tome de la barbilla y la hice que me mirara, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y le limpie esas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes<br>-¿no te dio miedo?- soltó después de varios minutos en silencio  
>-claro que si<br>-entonces, ¿porque entraste y no fuiste a pedir ayuda?  
>-porque te amo, y nadie seria capas de arriesgar tanto para salvarte, porque nadie te ama tanto como yo- le sonreí<br>-yo también te amo britt- me quito un mechón de cabello que caía en mi cara, se me acerco y me beso, fue un beso muy dulce a pesar del sabor a metal debido a nuestras heridas, fue un beso en el que nos dijimos todo lo que no se puede expresar con palabras, fue el primer beso que nos dábamos en publico sin miedo a que alguien nos viera, sin miedo al que dirán, solamente nuestro amor importaba y que los demás se jodieran porque al final no importa quien seas, como seas, cuales sean tus gustos, edad, sexo o color, al final lo único que siempre estará ahí y que siempre será real es el amor, y una nunca escoge de quien se enamora, simplemente llega, cuando menos y con quien menos lo esperas.  
>Fin<p>

Ok este es mi primer fic de Glee y mi segundo publicado :) se supone que es el fin de semana después de que sacaran a santana del closet y pues trate de dejar ver todo desde la perspectiva de Brittany porque bueno nuestro queridísimo Ryan no nos a querido dar lo que pedimos así que pues nuestra imaginación vuela y de ahí esto jajá espero y les guste y pues un review se agradecería mucho para saber si debo seguir escribiendo de este par que tanto me gusta o mejor seguirle duro con la escuela jajaja también quero decirles que esto salió mientras me bañaba así que tal vez no tenga mucha coherencia y el tema no tenga nada que ver pero hay que culpar a mi maestro de literatura que me pone a leer novelas policiacas y así .


End file.
